1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focusing apparatus and a focusing method, and more specifically to a focusing apparatus and a focusing method which are used in a shoot device (electronic camera) for autofocus control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-227605 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-325517 discloses a camera that searches for a focus position at a general-searching step and then searches for a focus position again at a specific-searching step if required.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-338387 discloses an autofocusing apparatus that performs the second search after the first contrast search if the first contrast search provides an unclear peak. The second search is performed at a focus position that is about the middle of the first contrast search.